


[NLDM]Lost my way 迷路

by chattt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chattt/pseuds/chattt
Summary: 又名“同是NPC报团取暖”或者“炮友在酒店里会做些什么”其实很清水(？)





	[NLDM]Lost my way 迷路

**Author's Note:**

> 我的手不受控制把一辆Alfa Romeo开成了空中客车。  
> OOC是我的，希望随缘某纳德的平行AU坑有生之年能洒点土！

纳威站在温室外的草地上。  
他捏着手中的小纸条，它看起来像是从一张信纸上随手撕下来的，边缘还残留着些许毛边，上面用墨绿色墨水匆匆连写着一串数字与字母。  
11.17.20.5101  
字体间没有平时的华丽张扬，多了份随意与不羁。他艰难的辨认着。

送信来的公共猫头鹰把纸条扔下就扇扇翅膀飞走了，完全没有等他回信的意图。  
真，是他一贯作风。哪怕是挑一只公共猫头鹰都能挑出完美带有他强烈个人风格的那只。  
纳威笑笑，把纸条小心收好，又挂起他被评价为“老好人”的腼腆笑容，快步走进了霍格沃茨城堡，并考虑起要找哪位同事换一下夜巡的安排。

 

11月17日 20:27  
伦敦某麻瓜酒店5101号房间。

纳威一直都恐高。  
从小时候被伯父打着测试魔力的旗号扔下楼开始，到上学期间不幸被扫帚从高空摔下来，再到课堂上被教具的小精灵挂到枝型吊灯上。  
他住在格兰芬多塔上，从没有靠近过窗口。  
他一直都有这个毛病，但他掩饰的很好。还幼小的他觉得自己有点勇敢。  
索性没有人知道。

有时候他会想，当初恳求分院帽把他分到格兰芬多是否正确。  
毕竟，赫夫帕夫的宿舍在一楼，脚踏实地可以说非常有安全感了。  
不过他现在可以很平静的站在麻瓜摩天大楼的房间里，隔着落地窗，俯视伦敦的灯火。

从平静安逸的巫师生活，但熙熙攘攘的麻瓜世界，只是一个幻影移形的距离，但看起来时间流速完全不一致。  
麻瓜们已经可以建造出超高的楼房，甚至突破地球探索到了太空，这些都是他一个人等待时看着房间里的电视得知的。  
这些对他来说冲击未免有些大。  
大概在不会魔法的普通人眼里，他们这群巫师还停留在中世纪吧。各种意义上的。

 

开门的声音打断了他的思绪。  
“抱歉，我迟到了。”那人推门而入，嘴上说着抱歉的话，脸上没有一点歉意。  
德拉科眼睛盯着已经洗好澡的纳威，准确的讲是他露在酒店提供的白色浴袍外的胸肌。  
他觉得他有点冷，是一种被毒蛇盯上的危险。  
他又觉得有点热，仿佛面前的男人在用眼睛舔遍他的身体，他全身的血液不受控的往下涌去。

德拉科挑逗的wink下纳威，伸手扔开用来装样子的公事包，开始慢里斯条的解领带。

纳威走近他，亲吻着他略微发白的嘴唇，直至那里泛起红润的水光，才结束这个过长的吻。  
这时候他们已经从房间的起居室挪到了浴室，两人身上的衣服在地板上蜿蜒出他俩行动的轨迹。  
纳威打开花洒，把靠在他身上喘息的人扶好，任劳任怨的帮他洗澡，收获拿着沐浴球打泡泡往他身上色情涂抹的罪恶小手一只。  
更可恶的是抓牢双手也没用，因为这人就是得寸进尺的典型。德拉科开始把自己身上的泡泡往纳威身上蹭。  
“别动。”纳威有点无力，收获一只笑得非常开心的德拉科。  
他用力轻拍了下德拉科的屁股，警告他“别玩火。你再乱动我就不得不用‘那个’了。”  
德拉科的脸红了，他不明白看起来一脸老实的隆巴顿为什么会那么多花样翻新的小手段，这真的是正直的格兰芬多么？他这个邪恶的斯莱特林自愧不如。

不过警告并没有什么用。  
两个年轻人碰到一起，欲望已经点燃蔓延到无法收拾。  
纳威借着浴室里现成材料替德拉科用麻瓜的方法扩张。  
火热的体温让冰冷的墙壁也不再那么坚硬。

即随便在浴室这个不太舒服的地方快速的解决了一次后，他们自然而然的转战卧室。

当然，是被奴役的纳威先把单人沙发替小少爷变成他喜欢的款式。  
然后从德拉科带来的包包里拿出一大堆东西，分门别类的开始使用。  
比如先用自带的毛巾替翘脚坐在扶手椅上的德拉科把头发擦个半干(因为他禁止魔咒使用在自己的宝贝头发上)。  
接着勤勤恳恳在德拉科挑挑捡捡中把简洁的床铺变成复古的奢华四柱床，变出深蓝色天鹅绒帷帐，再把整套床上用品从包里拿出来铺好。

纳威觉得现在以他的水平一定可以在六年级毫无悬念的跟上麦格教授的变形术高级班并能在N.E.W.T中拿到O了。  
他觉得自己铺床的业务愈加熟练了。

唯一让他高兴的是他辛勤工作的时候德拉科的注意力全在他的身上，德拉科穿着黑色丝绸睡衣，拿着毛巾一边漫不经心的擦着头发，一边指手画脚并嫌弃毫无想象力的纳威。即使绝大部分言语都是在毒舌他，他也觉得很快活。

这份工作完成了，下一份，不，是最开始的工作可以接着进行了。  
他最最喜欢的拆礼物时间到了！

xxxxxxxxxx一辆隐形车开过ooooooooooo

 

事后，他们瘫软在大床上，纳威听着趴在他胸前的人从麻瓜酒店提供的“审美低俗手感恶劣”浴袍嫌弃到“果然不能期望麻瓜有一点点审美”的室内装潢，目之所及的颜色浑浊的河水再到常规性的炫耀自家庄园风景优美等等等等，他的思绪不由跑偏。

 

他有点想不起来他们是怎么开始的了。  
好像是在某间酒吧，他看到了马尔福，一个人坐在吧台前喝酒，看到他推门进来，马尔福的脸颊被酒精弄得红彤彤，他看到了他，带着一瓶没有开封的酒走了。  
他有点傻兮兮的尾随着马尔福出来，毕竟他看起来喝太多了，幻影移形会分体，这很危险！他这么对自己说。  
然后他追上了没走远的马尔福，得到了一个另他心跳加速头脑晕乎乎的笑容和一个靠在他身上的德拉科。  
他们跑到了一家麻瓜酒店，开了房，继续喝着那瓶被带出来的酒。  
之后的事情就像碎掉的棱镜，等纳威清醒过来时，他们已经稀里糊涂的上了床。

事实上纳威可以短时间内空腹喝一大瓶火焰威士忌都不会醉，即使他的脸看起来像熟透的红苹果。但他的意识非常清醒。

他觉得自己可能是被蛊惑了。  
毕竟，  
他是个传统而保守的男人。  
比如恋爱应该是牵牵小手，亲亲小嘴是极限了，至于做爱这件事太超过了。  
清醒后的纳威很有负罪感，在内心给自己打气表示他会负责。

可惜略有些嘴笨的纳威没有在第一时间掌控话语权。  
宿醉醒来后的马尔福第一时间了解了全部情况。他很淡定的表示这是成年人之间的小游戏啦他挺满意。  
搭理好自己的马尔福潇洒退场，徒留话被憋在嗓子里的纳威呆愣的抱着被子坐在床中间。

沮丧的纳威一周后收到了一张便签。简洁明了的时间地点，落款是一个花体的D。

他喜欢把小纸条带来的夜晚称之为约会。  
虽然他们只是心照不宣的炮友。

 

纳威应该满足了。  
他可以在对方喋喋不休的时亲吻他，看他瞪圆眼睛，有些吃惊的样子。  
他喜欢他金色的头发，现在他终于有了可以触摸的权利。果然就如他曾经设想过的那样，柔软的绸缎。

“为什么是我？”有一次，他们沉浸在高潮的余韵里，四肢交缠仿佛是世间相爱至深的情侣一般。  
纳威忍不住问出了这个他一直想问的问题。

德拉科听到他的问题，他原本涣散的目光渐渐聚拢在他脸上，专注的看着他的眼睛，勾起一抹笑。  
纳威对这个笑容非常熟悉。每当德拉科准备使些小坏的时候这个笑容就挂在他的脸上。  
“我是不是还不够努力？让你有时间胡思乱想。

他感受下身被火热包裹的地方紧紧夹住了他，这让他射.精后软了下来的阴.茎又在那个小洞里快速膨胀起来。  
这个问题的答案被他抛之脑后。  
不过你这句话是不是哪里不对？  
他又一次沉迷在这个金发小混蛋的勾引中。

 

他害怕这个答案。  
害怕真相的残酷。

纳威想得到更多。  
他们认识够久了，大半个人生。

他光彩照人，是人群中的中心。所有目光都围绕着他。  
他也是中心，另一种意义上的。

他捉弄他，嘲笑他，讽刺他。  
他讷讷，不知所措。  
他其实有些病态的享受着这种关注，这种戏弄。

他甚至有点嫉妒哈利，不是因为救世主这个头衔，只因为他总将目光投注在那个大难不死的男孩身上。  
有时候他在圣芒戈，内心又是对哈利产生愧疚感。  
至少他还有他的父母，即使他们已经认不出他来了，可至少，他们还活着，他还有希望等到父母亲认出他的那一天，不是吗？

 

他想得到更多。

时间改变了很多，他在战火中成长。有些人却又没怎么变。  
他想起当年紧跟着德拉科的步伐站出来，众人不解质问的眼神，想到伏地魔笑着嘲讽他时德拉科也一脸明快的笑容，他有多久没有看到德拉科这样轻松的笑容了？  
被嘲笑也有了意义。  
反正他早就习惯了。

每一张小纸条他都有好好保存。  
和他的花花绿绿的糖纸在一起。  
锁在一个古旧的雕花小箱子里。

 

还有什么好失去的呢？  
他拥有着勇气。  
再勇敢一次。

end.

告白设想1.  
纳威：今晚月色很美。  
德拉科(抬头看窗外大雨倾盆)：Long-bottom你脑子里都是鼻涕虫吗？

告白设想2.  
纳威：我想和你一起起床。  
德拉科(睡眼朦胧)：哦。

**Author's Note:**

> 请现实中抵制各种欺凌，谢谢！(德拉科欺负纳威算校园欺凌了都！)
> 
> 写到一半跑去看原著，就纳威和德拉科才是硬币的两面好吗！  
> 真，哪里有纳威哪里就有德拉科。没毛病。  
> 第二部第六部纳威存在感薄弱。德拉科存在感爆表。
> 
> 希望给出格式方面的建议！


End file.
